A Friendly Chat
by Mardia
Summary: Joan's in denial. Luke tries to help her out, and gets maimed for his efforts. Dialogue only. Tiny spoilers. JoanAdam.


Title: A Friendly Chat

Rating: PG

Pairing: Joan/Adam 

Genre: Humor

Spoliers: If you don't watch the previews and are blissfully unaware of the thorn about to be injected into Joan's side, then do I envy you. Of course, considering that you're reading this now, you've just found out. 

Summary: Joan's in denial. Luke tries to help her out, and gets maimed for his efforts. Tiny spoilers. Joan/Adam.

Disclaimer: If I owned JoA, Adam and Joan would so not have any problems whatsoever. Or at least, not any problems named Iris.

_"A good friend who points out mistakes and imperfections and rebukes evil is to be respected as if he reveals a secret of hidden treasure." Buddha._

"Okay, Joan, you're freaking me out a little here."

"Is it my fault that..._she _is trying to get her hooks into Adam? And what are you laughing at?"

"I'm--I'm sorry, it's just funny watching you be all jealous."

"Excuse me, but I am not jealous!"

"Uh...yeah, yeah you definitely are. OW! Okay, just because you're in denial does _not_ mean you get to throw your Chem book at me. That's just not fair, and it _hurts_!"

"Life's not fair, geek. Get used to it."

"Man, why do I even bother...okay, forget it. I'm leaving you to your angst-ridden life because you clearly enjoy being miserable."

"I really liked him. I _trusted_ him."

"Joan, you can still trust him. The guy worships the ground you walk on, for crying out loud."

"He _made out with her_, in the hallway, in front of _me_, and you say he worships the ground I walk on? Uh, I don't _think_ so."

"Joan--"

"He kissed her!"

"_She_ kissed _him_. And you know that."

"It doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. You haven't talked to him for days, and considering you're partners in Chem, that's a pretty impressive feat. And Adam's been so depressed Grace is thinking about shooting him in the head just to put the poor guy out of his misery."

"Well, he should have considered that before making out with..._her_."

"You know, her name _is_ Iris--Okay, maybe right now isn't the best time to be standing up for Iris's rights."

"Oh, you think?"

"_Joan_."

"_Luke_."

"Okay, look. If you want me to just be the overprotective brother and go and kick Adam's ass for you because you got hurt, then fine, I'll do that."

"You'd do that?"

"It's kind of in the job description."

"But you _like_ Adam."

"Well, yeah. So what do you want me to do?"

"There's no way you could kick Adam's ass."

"Well, not on my own...but I was thinking I could form a gang."

"A gang."

"Yeah, like with Friedman, and Kevin, and you know Dad's gonna want to kill any guy that mess with his little princess..."

"Grace would kill you."

"Are you kidding me? Grace is wrapped around my little finger."

"Luke, she has got you so whipped it isn't even funny."

"Well, yeah, but I like to pretend otherwise every once in a while. Hey, you're smiling. Does that mean I can scratch Adam's name off the death warrant?"

"I have to ask you two things first."

"Shoot."

"Is Adam really miserable?"

"_Incredibly _miserable. Morose. Disheartened. Depressed. Sad. Take your pick of words, but he's really upset."

"Okay, then. Now get out."

"What? Why?"

"Because I need to call Adam and I don't want you around, you idiot."

"Oh. Heh. Cool. So my advice knocked some sense into your head then."

"You'd better leave before I knock some sense _out_ of your head."

"Right, then. I'm going now, because I need every brain cell I have so I can get into MIT. Hey, what was the second thing you wanted to ask me?"

"Do you know that you are occasionally capable of being really, really cool?"

"Thanks. Hey, and good luck with Adam."

"I've been stupid, haven't I?"

"Pretty much. But hey, if you promise to make out with him, I'm sure he'll forget all about what's-her-name."

"He'd better. And..thanks."

"No problem, Joan. 'Night."

"Night."

A/N: The spoiler in this case is that Iris even exists. The whole storyline about her and Adam making out is not a spoiler. I have no idea whether this will happen or not happen.


End file.
